


something's electric in your blood

by softambrollins



Series: something's electric in your blood [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Feelings Realization, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Protectiveness, Reconciliation, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softambrollins/pseuds/softambrollins
Summary: "What the hell was that out there? What did you think you were doing?" Seth says, looking torn somewhere in between confused and angry and — genuinelyterrified.Dean doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to talk. Not tonight. It felt like all his feelings for Seth had just overflowed in that one moment, and he can't stuff them back in, not anymore, and talking just feels like a waste of time now. He just strides quickly and purposefully across the floor until he's right in front of Seth, and he reaches up and gently covers his mouth with his hand, muffling his words."Just don't say anything, okay?" he asks quietly, almost a plea.





	something's electric in your blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had based on what I kind of wanted to happen on RAW this week, i.e. Dean throwing himself in front of Brock for Seth. We didn't really get that (although he did come to save him like a good BF after the show), but there's always next week, I guess. Summarised in tweet form:
> 
> I honestly just got really tired of writing long, angsty conversations and teary apologies. Like, that stuff's great but sometimes, you just need to fuck it out. I'm not sorry.

It's a not a conscious decision to move. It's pure instinct. Seth's on the other side of the ring, he can't see him from where he is but he knows exactly where he is. It's been a chaotic fucking match, they'd both gotten laid out on the floor, but Seth's in worse condition right now. He'd taken a hell of a beating and then a nasty bump over the ropes. And fucking Lesnar has decided to show his face now of all times. And he's going straight for Seth. Seth who's helpless and vulnerable and doesn't know what's coming for him. Seth who probably shouldn't even be in this match when Wrestlemania's looming in three weeks. 

So he crawls as fast as he can around the ring, then manages to stumble back to his feet. He only barely makes it in time before Lesnar's standing right over Seth's body. He just throws himself in the way, legs still unsteady under him. But that doesn't matter. Nothing else matters.

"Stay the hell away from him," he growls.

Lesnar looks like he's laughing at him, but he doesn't care. He tries to get around him, just push past him like he's nothing but an annoyance, but Dean gets right back in his path.

"I said, stay the _fuck_ away from him," he says deliberately, getting right up in his big, ugly face.

And now the beast is angry and Dean knows what that feels like. So he tries to make the first move and take him by surprise, even though he knows he's got no chance at all in his current state. Only then he's picking him right out of the air and unceremoniously dumping him on the cold, hard ground. And god, Dean did not miss that. But no — he's still going for Seth, just walking right past Dean's limp body like he's an afterthought, and that's not going to happen. Not as long as he's still conscious. Lesnar's going to have to knock him the fuck out to stop him. Or maybe even more than that. So he drags his way back to him, on his hands and knees, yelling anything he can think of to keep his attention solely fixed on him. "You son of a bitch," he spits out, with as much venom and disgust as he can muster. "You're such a fucking coward. I'm _talking_ to you, you piece of shit. Look at me. _Leave him alone._ Look at me."

He's clawing at his foot and Lesnar's fucking mad again and he's picking him up off the floor, up on his shoulders, and then he comes crashing back down to the ground again. He's ready to get right back up again, fingers desperately scrabbling at the floor. He tries to call out his name at least, tries to warn him, but he can't get it out. He has to get up, he has to get to him. As long as Seth's in danger, he can't stay down, he can't — 

Only then officials and security and whoever eventually come pouring out to ringside and the beast finally gives up and decides he's done here for today. Dean's never felt this kind of sheer, overwhelming relief in his life. He finally makes his way over to Seth and that's when his legs give out for good, but that's okay. He just sinks down to the ground next to where Seth's still lying, one hand gently resting on his chest, right over his heart. He lets his head fall back against the barricade behind him, and he finally takes in one full, long breath.

When they're backstage again and Seth asks him, in a strange, quiet tone, if he's okay, he just says he's fine, without looking at him, and walks away, leaving him right there.

*

Seth's just standing there outside his hotel room when he gets back later that night. He doesn't know how long he's been waiting, but Seth doesn't seem to mind.

"Can we talk?" he says, voice unsure. It's hard to figure out what's going on in his eyes, like he's deliberately keeping his expression blank.

Dean just responds with an indistinct noise of affirmation.

He opens the door to let Seth in, and Seth takes a few steps inside before slowly turning around to face him. Dean shuts the door behind him, but he doesn't move, he lingers right there, posture stiff and expression guarded. He's not sure what to expect right now. He figures Seth knows what happened. Someone probably told him, or he probably just watched it back himself. Leave it to Dean to do something so fucking dumb on live TV. He doesn't really care, though. He doesn't care about what anyone thinks. He doesn't care if Seth's mad at him for whatever reason. And maybe it was a mistake, but at that moment, there was no force in the world that could stop him from getting in between Seth and that piece of shit.

"What the hell was that out there? What did you think you were doing?" Seth says, looking torn somewhere in between confused and angry and — genuinely _terrified_.

Dean doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to talk. Not tonight. It felt like all his feelings for Seth had just overflowed in that one moment, and he can't stuff them back in, not anymore, and talking just feels like a waste of time now. He just strides quickly and purposefully across the floor until he's right in front of Seth, and he reaches up and gently covers his mouth with his hand, muffling his words.

"Just don't say anything, okay?" he asks quietly, almost a plea.

Seth looks startled for a moment, eyes wide, but Dean just holds his gaze until his eyes go soft and he seems to relax. He can feel his soft breath against his palm. And Seth's skin is flushed, like something already had his heart rate up before he even got here.

Dean slowly lets his hand fall away from his lips and there's just a fraction of second where they just stare at each other, so close together that they can't hide anything, everything in their eyes, their faces, their breath, their heartbeats laid bare. Seth's lips part slightly but it doesn't look like he's about to say anything, it's just like he's silently asking for something, and it feels like time's moving in slow motion — and then Dean moves even closer and leans all the way in, replacing his fingers with his own lips. It's a hard kiss, crushing their mouths together, nothing particularly romantic or graceful about. It's like they just want to _feel_ everything, all at once, if this is the only chance they get — but everything's always been intense like this with them from day one, so he figured this wouldn't be anything different. 

Seth doesn't wait more than a second before he's responding, just as fervently, almost like he expected this somehow, like he's been waiting for a long time. Maybe they both have even if they didn't always know it. 

Seth throws his head back and tilts his mouth up into this kiss, like he's hungry for this, hungry for Dean. Dean threads his fingers into Seth's soft hair, pulling just a little, and Seth moans against his mouth, lips falling open under his, and he uses the advantage to push his tongue in and explore his mouth, licking into every crack and crevice, Seth granting him full access and enjoying it from the sounds he's making. 

Seth wraps his arms around his waist, almost painfully tight, pulling him flush against his own body, pulling him back further into the room and eventually they hit a wall in the dim light, Dean's hips pinning Seth's to the hard surface. Dean's hands are still tangled in his hair and he pulls a bit harder this time so that Seth's head falls back against the wall, exposing his throat, and he finally separates his mouth from Seth's but only to attach his lips to Seth's neck instead. His skin's even hotter than before and it makes his blood thrill. He presses open-mouthed kisses along his pulse point, drags his teeth over his adam's apple, bites gently at his collarbone. When he glances up again, Seth's eyes are closed and he's struggling to control his breathing and Dean wants to see so much more of that, wants to take him apart completely until no trace of that cool, composed exterior is left.

He slides his hands down between them and without hesitating, unbuttons his jeans. Seth's body just goes a little more tense against his, and he slowly reaches up again, gently stroking one hand over his jawline, feeling the graze of his beard there, and presses his mouth to his ear. 

He murmurs, "Relax."

Seth nods at him but Dean can feel how fast his heart's still beating.

He reaches down again, manages to get his zipper down and tug his pants off his hips, before slowly falling onto his knees in front of him. Maybe there should be something more ceremonious about this, but he can't be bothered, they've already wasted too much time, so he just leans in and after mouthing at head experimentally for a moment, he takes a deep breath and then slides his lips further down until he can really feel the weight and heat of him in his mouth.

Seth lets out an incoherent string of expletives when he first feels the warm, wet shock of his mouth, his tongue, around him, but he slowly gets quieter after that, his hands coming to rest on the back of Dean's head, fingers rubbing small pleasant circles over his scalp. Dean can feel his breath evening out as he relaxes into it, inhaling and exhaling in time with each stroke. And maybe he's starting to get used to this and regaining some control or maybe he's just completely delirious now, but then he starts talking, almost like he's forgotten exactly what they're in the middle of.

"So...what is this, then?" he asks, somewhat casually. "What are we even doing right now?"

He lets out a nervous laugh and then keeps going, "What's this supposed to be? Is this, like, an apology blowjob or something? Not that I'm not fine with that, but —"

Dean really figured if their mouths were occupied with other endeavours, they wouldn't have the chance to talk about anything, but it seems like he severely underestimated the ability of Seth Rollins to not shut the fuck up. 

He has to gently pull off to look up at him and let out a small sigh.

"Seth, _please_ , just stop talking," he tells him bluntly.

Seth looks down at him with big eyes, nods dazedly, says, "Okay," quietly. Then, "Sorry," he adds, even quieter, sounding embarrassed.

It almost makes him want to laugh, but they're already close to ruining this, and he's not going to let that happen. So, he takes him back in his mouth, but it's more urgent this time, quickening the pace, hands grasping at Seth's thighs for stability, and he can feel the shakiness in Seth's body, hear the cut-off gasps escaping his lips now. It's not gonna take long now, if Seth can just keep quiet for at least another minute or two.

And then, when he thinks they're off to the races, Seth's hand tightens on the back of his neck and he says, " _Wait_ ," in a sharp exhale.

He pulls off again, more abruptly this time. 

"What now?" he demands impatiently.

"No, it's not —" Seth says, shaking his head almost frustratedly. "Just come here." He reaches down and pulls Dean off his knees and back up to him. He kisses him, slow and deep and lingering this time, both hands resting firmly on the sides of his face. And then he lets go to look him in the eyes.

"I want you," he tells him, voice low, face looking completely open and exposed. "God, I want you so much, Dean. I want you to..."

"Yeah?" Dean says, eyebrows raised, eyes moving searchingly over his face, making sure they're on the same page.

Seth nods eagerly, lets out a long breath. 

"Okay," Dean tells him, touching his forehead to Seth's for a brief moment.

Then, he's pulling him close again, hands on his hips, trading sloppy, open-mouthed kisses, and blindly leading him backwards across the room until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed.

Seth's the one who pushes him back onto the bed and into a seated position, authoritatively, both hands on his chest, and then he swiftly clambers on top of him, straddling his lap, knees bracketing his thighs. They press their foreheads together again, staring at each other that close up, until everything else around them blurs into nothingness. Dean wraps his arms around Seth's waist to keep him right there. Seth gently frames his face with his hands, thumbs grazing over his cheeks. He just barely touches one to his bottom lip and Dean sucks it in for a second, almost playfully, before letting go. Seth tilts his head back to look at him properly then, something heated in his eyes now. He arches his back to get closer to him and god, he can feel how hard he is, pressing down right on top of him. Dean's hands move up his back, his palms splayed out and pressed right into the curve of his spine. They somehow fit perfectly right there like it's where they belong. Seth rocks his hips against him and leans in and tugs his bottom lip between his teeth, bites down on it almost hard enough to draw blood. Dean lets out a hiss and Seth lets go for a second, but then dives right back in, kissing him long and rough and bruising. 

After what feels like a lifetime, they pull apart for breath and Seth wastes no time in slipping his fingers under the hem of Dean's shirt and sliding it up and over his head, and then rather less gracefully, he pulls Seth's off in return. Dean thoughtlessly reaches up to sweep some hair out of his eyes, the way he's wanted to so many times, and Seth just stares at him for a moment and then catches his hand in his own, gently presses his knuckles to his mouth for a moment before dropping it. 

And then it's all bare skin on bare skin and lips on lips and it feels like all the chaos inside of them made real. Dean pulls him down on top of him as he slides his own body up onto the bed, guiding Seth with him as he goes. He manages to yank Seth's jeans all the way down his legs and then Seth kicks them off onto the floor, Dean fitting his hands around the curve of his ass instead. Seth leans down over him and places reverent kisses on his neck, his chest, taking his time, tracing his fingers slowly down his side, over his ribs, over his stomach, like he wants to _keep_ this, memorise the feel and taste of him for when he's gone. 

He pops the button on his jeans, Dean raising his hips up to he can slide them off of him along with his underwear. Then he keeps going, kissing all the way down to the top of his V-line and Seth's warm breath on the skin so, so close to where he's so hard makes the hot arousal pooling in his core almost unbearable. Seth stops then, though, raises back up to look at him and smiles a cocky, teasing smile at him and Dean rolls his eyes and figures two can play this game.

He hooks his ankle around Seth's leg, grabs his hips with both hands and, taking him by surprise, rolls them over, before he looks down at him, one eyebrow raised, a similar smirk on his own lips now.

Seth just stares up at him, a vulnerable look on his face, pupils dilated, his breath coming in shallow bursts. His hair's a wreck, his mouth's a wreck, his skin flushed all over, a bruise already starting to bloom on his neck from earlier. Dean sees him swallow hard and then he reaches out for him again. 

Dean reaches back for him with both hands, slowly interlocks their fingers, then pins his arms down on the bed on either side of him. 

He leans down to kiss him, hard and deep and desperate. Seth tips his head up at far as he can, back arching off the mattress to get as much contact as possible, chest against chest, hips on hips, their erections grazing against each other, like a shock of electricity between them, painfully pleasant. 

Dean has to shift a little off of him, half for his own sanity, and also to lean off the edge of the bed and rifle around in the bag on the floor for a second to grab the small bottle of lube buried under everything else. 

He pours a copious amount on his fingers before reaching experimentally sliding one in. He waits until he adjusts to it, feeling him resist for a second before relaxing a bit around him, before adding a second. Seth's making small helpless sounds that are going straight to his groin. 

He slowly scissors his fingers inside of him and Seth seems to hit his breaking point. 

"God, Dean, please, just get inside me," he almost begs. 

Dean makes an impatient noise then and gently pulls his fingers out, using them to slick himself up instead. He lifts Seth's hips up a little off the mattress before lining them up so he can start to slowly press into him. 

Seth's eyes are closed now but his eyelids are fluttering still, head thrown back, trying to take even breaths. 

Dean tries pushing in with a bit more force and Seth lets out a small hiss of pain.

He stops, looking up at him. "You okay?" he asks .

"Yeah, I'm good," Seth tells him, nodding firmly, but even his voice is a bit shaky now. "Just keep going. _Please_." 

Almost to reassure him of that, he pulls one leg up to hook it around Dean's hip, both hands coming free from where they were clutching at the sheets and settling right at the base of his skull, holding on like an anchor. 

Seth shifts his hips up the bed a bit so he can slide in easier. It works better this time, but he's still so, so hot and tight around him that Dean's not sure he's gonna survive this, and Seth seems to be facing the same predicament. He's biting down on his lip so he doesn't completely lose it, but he can't prevent the occasional curse or moan from coming out, liberally punctuated with Dean's name. 

When he's all the way in, Seth lets out a long breath, the muscles in his thigh clenching even tighter around his hip, his hands coming down to wrap tightly around his shoulders, like he wants to keep him there inside him as long as he can. 

He's breathing hot against his skin, face buried in the curve between his neck and shoulder, when Dean pulls out a little before pushing in again. 

He does it again and Seth lets out a deep, guttural moan as he hits that sensitive spot inside him, clenching hard around him. 

He knows he isn't gonna last much longer like this so he stops for a second, breathing slow and deep, tries to relax his muscles as much as he can. 

Seth's practically squirming under him now, desperate for more contact, more friction, the utterances flowing from his mouth devolving into nonsense and indistinguishable noises now. 

He reaches between then and wraps his hand around him. He's already leaking so he uses that to slick him up, stroking him off rough and vigorously, applying a bit more than gentle pressure. Seth just sighs, " _Oh god, Dean_ ," and presses up into his touch even more and that's enough to tell him to not slow down.

He has his other hand braced on the edge of the mattress for leverage as he moves his hips faster and harder, pushing deeper and deeper into him with every thrust, Seth making a small whimper every time he grazes against his prostate. 

He presses him into the mattress and fucks him hard, Seth's nails sinking into his back, his knee digging into his spine.

Seth reaches the crest first, eyes squeezing shut tightly as he lets out a gasp almost of surprise and then a long, low moan of pleasure as he comes hard all over his stomach and Dean's hand. He fucks him through it as Seth's body goes boneless under him, hands sliding off his shoulders, legs splayed on either side of him.

He releases both his hands and basically collapses on top of him, hips stuttering through the last few strokes until it feels like something bursts into sparks in his head, all the tension in his body just breaking into pure ecstasy. He actually sees stars exploding inside his eyelids. 

" _Fuck._ I love you. I love you," he grits out, like the words are being wrenched out of his chest, face pressed into his neck as he comes hard inside him.

He stays right there for a moment, inside him, neither of them moving, both of them sweaty and exhausted, panting for air, limbs just loosely tangled together. Dean raises his head to look at him. Seth's still slowly coming down from the high, eyes wide and dreamy. He looks completely blissed out and almost like he's lost in some other world. He reaches up and brushes the damp hair off of his forehead, gazing right into his eyes, and Seth seems to remember where he is and gives him a tiny smile in response.

Dean rolls off of him and onto his back with a long, satisfied sigh.

They lay there for a long moment, their chests rising and falling in tandem, slowly catching their breaths.

"So..." Seth finally says. "That happened."

"Yeah," Dean agrees, nodding at the ceiling.

"Kinda came out of the blue, but I'm not complaining — I mean —" He trails off like for once even Seth doesn't have any words to describe this. Dean figures that he accomplished what he set out to do and feels almost proud of himself for a moment.

There's still one thing he needs to know, though, something he needs to hear him say before he can tell himself that everything's going to be okay again. Before he can let himself and his soul rest easy.

"So, are we good now?" Dean says, turning his head to look at him.

Seth looks at him strangely for a second, but then he nods, a ghost of a smile drifting over his lips. "Yeah, we're good."

"Okay," Dean says, content.

Seth shifts over a few inches so that he can bring his mouth to Dean's. They're too tired for a proper kiss, so it's just a lazy slide of lips against lips, their fingers tangling together on the sheets between them.

"You know we're gonna have to talk about this sometime, right?" Seth asks cautiously.

Dean just nods. "Yeah. We will. Tomorrow," he promises.

Seth just looks surprised for a moment, but then he smiles at him. "Tomorrow," he repeats, like something about that concept, the two of them, having this tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, being together, is some kind of delightful and fantastical dream.

Dean leans in to press one more chaste kiss to his lips and then they both slowly succumb to their bone-deep exhaustion, heavy eyelids falling shut, bodies curled into each other like parentheses, lips close enough for their breaths to mingle, hearts beating in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already in the middle of a sequel to this, so expect that soon, probably. :)


End file.
